Paper holders using curved holding surfaces have been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,453). Copyholders attachable to computer monitors have also been disclosed using hook and loop fasteners (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,099; 4,902,078; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 327,501).
None of the prior holders have provided a compact versatile holding arrangement as herein disclosed.